It is known to provide dental capsules containing dental powder and liquid in separated condition. The powder and liquid components are typically admixed by any convenient means and the capsule is subsequently placed in a mixing device. In the mixing device the components are thoroughly admixed to form a dental paste suitable for application to a tooth for treatment thereof.
It has now been discovered that it is possible to admix the components of a dental capsule simultaneously with vibration thereof.